Wysteria High
by Saphire.rayne
Summary: Who doesn't like a little high school drama and romance? As the title says, your boys are highschoolers and our princess is the new girl. She's awkward, silly, and just wants to fit in. Who will befriend her and who will be her enemy? (just a cute idea I came up with and who better to fill those roles than the cast themselves) This will be my third Midnight Cinderella story and I
1. Chapter 1

"You can do this," I murmured to myself as I stood at the gate leading towards the school grounds. Students shuffled past me, their voices mixing into a loud muffle as they discussed their summers. I gripped the strap of my backpack tightly, my knuckles turning white. "It's just a new school."

A new school for the richest kids in the city. Of all the schools I could be going to, it _had_ to be this one. Some days I wish my father hadn't rescued that dog and never met that lady who was married to one of the board officials, then I wouldn't be standing here right now. It was obvious I didn't belong here. Most of the girls were covered in make up and even their uniforms looked designer made despite being the same as mine. A girl with strawberry blonde hair struts past me, her hair beautiful and bouncing in perfect waves down her back as she laughs with her friends. Self consciously, I reach up and examine my own boring brown hair.

"You've been standing there gawking for at least ten minutes now," someone said behind me. "Are you going to move or continue blocking the rest of us from entering?"

Embarrassed, I stepped aside to see a boy with soft, blonde hair move past me with a glare from his icy-blue eyes. "I'm sorry," I muttered as he passes. He doesn't speak as he continues walking ahead. I take it as my cue to follow and head for the main entry.

I reach the main hall where kids gather around and talk. I had already grabbed my books, my backpack pressing against my back to remind me. I probably didn't need to bring all of them, but it was my first day and I had no idea what would happen.

I slide the backpack off my shoulders and set it on a nearby table as I unzip the front pocket and pull out a crumpled piece of green paper. Typed out in fancy font is my schedule for the semester. Home room started in fifteen minutes and it was in Classroom A-2 with Professor Giles. "Professor, huh?" I say quietly. "Nice title."

I gaze up from my paper for the stairwell I remember from my tour, but with the influx of students gathering, I have a hard time remembering where exactly the stairwell was. I glance around, looking for any hallways that could lead to the stairs.

"Lost?" A male voice startles me.

I turn and gaze up at a tall figure standing before me, his hands resting in his pockets, and a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm new here," I blurt. My eyes shifted to his and found two orbs of the prettiest shade of blue staring back. His smile widened and I felt my nervousness increase ten fold. "I'm looking for Class A-2."

"Ah," the boy says and reaches for my paper. "I'll show you since we share the same homeroom."

He hands me back my paper and I fold it and place it back in my front pocket. "Oh, thank you."

"Sid," he says and his smile turns into a playful smirk.

"Sera," I reply.

"Shall we?" He says and gestures towards a hallway. I nod and step ahead, feeling him walking behind me. At least my first day isn't going terribly.

"Sid! I missed you," a high pitched voice squeals from somewhere and I turn to find a young girl leaping onto the boy. "You never called me once this summer!"

"I'm sorry. I had to help my dad," he says holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better," the girl says with a pout. Her eyes shift to me and her frown increases. "Who are you?"

"She's new so I thought I'd show her to the class room," Sid says.

She eyes me over and I feel myself stiffen at the glare behind her green eyes. She then looks back at Sid and says, "I wanted to show the swimsuit my mom bought me for our trip to the beach."

"Really?" Sid says and I know deep down he wants to see, even if it makes him look like a total perv.

"Go ahead," I say, no longer wanting to have daggers glared at me. "I'll find it on my own."

"Just go up the stairs and it'll be the second on your right," Sid says then waves before turning toward the girl again. I turn to leave as the girl begins swiping through her phone, searching for the staircase Sid mentioned.

Kids line the hallway, all loitering before the bell for class rings. I can't risk being late my first day because I'm lost. Even if the teacher excused the tardiness, that'd be extremely embarrassing.

I spot the stairs and feel relieved. I begin walking to them when my phone vibrates in my pocket with a new text. I can only hope it's from my best friend, Aria. We had a long girls night before I had to pack up and move into the dorms here. I was only an hour away, but it still felt too far and I hated being parted from her.

I slide my phone out, ready to the read the text when my face slams into something hard. I step back a bit, nearly slipping off the step I just took, and feel my phone slide from my hand. A strong arm steadies me and I blink, trying to compose myself.

"Are you okay?"

I look up to find the owner of the arm holding me, and I'm met with two eyes of crimson watching me with concern behind dark auburn bangs. My cheeks burn as I nod. "I-I'm sorry! I should've watched where I was going!"

He watches me for a moment but my eyes look to the people behind him, their hands covering their mouths as they try to hide their laughter. Feeling my blood rushing to my ears and my body temp rising in embarrassment, I step past him and rush up the stairs.

Students glance at me as I scurry past, looking frantically for my classroom. I can't believe I ran into someone like that. Not to mention he was really cute.

I shake the moment from my memory and sigh in relief when the sign to my classroom appears. I compose myself and step inside, acting like I didn't just smash face first into someone. I find a seat at the back and set my backpack beside it. I unzip the large bag and pull out a notebook, pencils, and erasers and place them on the desktop in an orderly manner.

I sit there quietly and observe the students ushering inside. Most of the boys holler at their friends and do some weird handshakes as they catch up on sports. The girls all squeal when they find each other, showing pictures of their summer trips and gossiping about their boyfriends and whatever celebrity they had a crush on.

The door opens and I feel my heart race as someone steps inside. The boy I ran into saunters in, a few people with him, and a few of the guys go over and pat his shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes find mine and I quickly look away, hoping he didn't recognize me. I reach for a pen to keep myself busy, and fiddle it between my fingers. A anxious habit, Aria had told me.

I flick my eyes to the window, hoping to look distracted by the sky outside, but a presence beside has me looking to my right. I glance up at the tall figure beside me, forcing myself to remain calm. He reaches into his pocket and I drop my pen as he sets my phone on the desk.

"You dropped this," he says softly. "You took off before I could give it back to you."

"Oh," I say reaching for it. "Thank you."

"Sure," he says and turns away. He sets his backpack on the desk beside me and chats with some of the guys around us. I turn on my phone display to find it still intact. I slide it into my backpack pocket, thankful it wasn't broken, and find myself watching the boy from earlier again.

He was tall, probably close to six feet I'd assume. His hair was barely past his ears, and he wore a silver earring over his left ear. He turns towards the front of the classroom and I quickly look away in case he catches me staring. I sneak another glance real fast to find him scowling. I follow his gaze to find another tall boy enter the classroom with a few girls chatting restlessly beside him.

He smiles at them all before waving them goodbye to their classes. He smugly adjusts his jacket before striding past the other classmates. As he gets closer, I recognize him as the boy who gave me a tour of the school last weekend. My family and I had come to move my stuff in and the director had a young boy with silver hair show us around. He was well mannered and seemed to get along well with my mother. I think my mom was more flustered by his good looks and flirtatious attitude.

As if noticing my gaze, he spots me and gives me a quick wink. I look away, hoping he doesn't come and talk to me. Thankfully, a girl grabs his attention, telling him about her trip to another country. These rich people.

The sound of a chair being pulled back and a bag being set down grabs my attention and I look up to find a young girl smiling widely at me. "Sorry about this mornin'," she says.

Natalie, my roommate, was called out early for cheer practice and wasn't able to walk me to class. This was her second year, so I was happy to have someone with experience as my roommate. She pulls out her notebook and a pink pen with a fat kitty cat stuck at the end. Come to speak of it, pretty much everything she owned was pink.

"It's okay," I say.

"Cheer practice was intense," she sighs. "Coach knew it was the first day back but still had us running drills till a quarter till."

"Sounds harsh," I say. I wasn't quite into cheer-leading but that didn't mean other people couldn't enjoy it.

"How do you like it so far?"

"Well, it hasn't been terrible," I lie. I refuse to glance at the boy chatting next to me. The less attention brought to that, the better.

"Good," Natalie says. "I'll introduce you to everyone at lunch."

Before I can answer, the door closes and everyone grows quiet as a handsome man walks in. A book rests on his shoulder as he approaches the desk to the left of the room. "Take your seats," he says. "Class is starting."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning went past in a blur. Professor Giles was stern and to the point but all in all was a great teacher. I felt like my hand was going to fall off from all the notes I wrote during his history lessons. Finally, lunch arrives and my stomach growls after the bell rings.

"Did you bring anything?" Natalie asks me as she shoves her books into her purse.

"No," I reply quietly.

"Come with me then, I'll show you the cafeteria."

She takes my hand and leads past the students who chose to remain in the classroom and hallways. We descend the stairs and she takes me down another hallway and through two heavy doors. Before me resides a row of tables and large windows decorate the eastern wall allowing light from the outside brighten the large area. Many of the tables are filled with students eagerly shoving food into their faces. A buffet resides on the other side with students lining up and dishing a variety of different foods.

I follow Natalie to the line and both of us serve up whatever looks good. I settle for chips, a sandwich, and a soda. Natalie directs me towards a table near the windows and we both take a seat. A few of the people sitting at the table smile and wave at her and she mirrors the gestures.

She returns her focus to me and plops a french fry into her mouth before speaking, "Since you're new here, there's some rules you need to know."

"I'm listening," I say as I munch down into my sandwich.

"Rule one: Giles is off limits. He may be single, but no one is allowed to touch that. Not to mention he could lose his job if he got caught with a student. Even though so many of us wish we could see what's under that suit and tie."

Professor Giles was attractive but he was my teacher. I couldn't look at him any other way. "Got it," I say after swallowing my bite of food.

"Secondly, everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ knows about the princes of the school. They're the most popular students of this school. Most of them have rich parents, or parents who own the school and sponsor many of the programs. You do _not_ want to become enemies with them. They can either make your life here a paradise or hell."

I froze mid-bite of my sandwich. "So basically, I have to grovel to these guys to get them to like me?"

"Well, you don't have to suck up to them unless you want to, but you don't want to get on their bad side at least."

"Who are these people?"

Natalie eyes the crowd around us then sucks in a breath as though spotting something. "Behind you," she says quietly and I turn to find a group of boys walking into the cafeteria. A boy with raven colored hair strides in first, his shoulders tall and his head held high. Everyone pause their meals as they all turn to watch this guy. He keeps his dark eyes forward, three men following behind him.

One of them has glasses and short brown hair walks to the right of the man in the middle. The one to the left I recognize as Sid from this morning. Behind them is a boy with hair the color of chocolate hanging over the left side of his face. He looks almost bored.

Natalie taps my arm and I look away to find her shifting her eyes between me and the group of boys. "The one in the middle if Byron, or otherwise known as the King of the School. His father is the owner of this school and the Stein Group. The one on the right is Albert. He's a longtime friend of Byron. Anywhere he goes, Albert is there beside him. Sid is the one on the left. He's a bit more open than the other two and always throws parties in his dorm on the weekends. He's extremely popular. Then, there's Rayvis behind them. He's more quiet and keeps to himself and tends to be more independent. He follows the group around, seeing as he grew up with them all, but usually you'll find him reading a book in the library alone. One time, my friend tried to ask him if he wanted to study and he said he preferred to study alone. No one really knows much about him, other than he's mysterious."

I turned my gaze to the group as they found an empty table and took a seat. Food already rested on trays there and a young man with rose-colored hair greeted them. "Who is he?" I asked.

"The shorter one is Nico. He's Byron's half brother but not too many people bring attention to it. I guess the papers reported that Byron's father had an affair with one of his secretaries in the past and compensated the woman well. She passed away due to illness when he was little and the Wagoner family took him in despite Byron's mother being displeased over it."

"Wow," I murmured. I knew the school had important people but I had no idea who.

A table near us broke into laughter and both Natalie and I turn to find a group of boys messing around. "There's another one for you," she says.

I look at her and she gestures towards the table. "The one with the brown hair is Alyn. He's the captain of the soccer team and almost every girls wants to be with him. His nickname is 'Heartbreaker Crawford'. Every girl who's confessed have never been reciprocated. As far as I've known, he's never had a girlfriend and puts soccer first, saying girls only distract him. Talk about commitment."

My eyes spot the boy she's talking about only to have my heart stop. The boy from this morning who I ran into sits in the middle of the table laughing with his friends who I assume are his teammates. Of all the people I ran into today, it had to he _him._

"Why?" I moan and rest my forehead on my hand.

"Sera?" Natalie says quietly. "Are you sick?"

"No," I sigh. "It's just that this morning I might have ran into Alyn on my way to the classroom."

"Really?"

"It was embarrassing," I say and pick at my chips.

"Did he say anything?"

An image of him delivering my phone to me flashes in my mind. "Not really."

"Well that's good. Sometimes he can be pretty blunt and rude. He's honest at least. His brother on the other hand is a total flirt and compliments everyone. Total opposites."

"Who is his brother?"

Natalie points to another table near the back and I look over to see a group of girls and a couple guys chatting. "That one in the middle is Leo. He's Alyn's brother. Always the center of attention when it comes to girls. He's practically dated almost all the girls here, myself included. Though, none of us last more than a week. Longest I saw was Ashley and they dated for two. You missed the drama when that break up happened."

My eyes focus on the boy and I recognize him as my tour guide and the boy who winked at me earlier. "I see," I say. So his flirting with me and my mother was just show. I guess that's just how he is.

"He's really smart though and tutors most of the students who seem to not quite get a passing grade in many subjects. I guess that's why he's Class Rep too. He's almost in his own ranking of king of the school beside Byron. There's a rumor last year most of the girls voted on who was better. I never did hear the results though," Natalie says with a small frown. "I really wanted to know."

She continues talking about I drown her out as I look around me at the students known as the 'princes'. What kind of school was this?

I continue my survey of the cafeteria when I notice a boy sitting alone at a table a few feet away from us. He's reading a book, his face resting against the knuckles of his right hand. His pale-blonde hair hangs over his face and I watch as he tucks a loose strand behind his ear as he continues to read.

"Who is that guy?" I ask pointing towards the boy.

"Oh, that's Louis. He's new like you. Doesn't really interact with anyone. He shares a room with Sid who likes to pick on him. A few girls tried getting close to him and he just brushed them off coldly. No one tries to talk to him anymore."

Something inside me felt a connection to this Louis guy. If it wasn't for Natalie, I'd probably be sitting alone too. "I'll be right back," I say and rise from my seat. I feel eyes on me as I approach the empty table and sit across from Louis.

Blue eyes rise and I remember them glaring at me this morning as I took my sweet time walking to the school. They narrow at me, his lips in a terse line. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," I say. "I'm Sera."

"Can I help you?" He repeats.

"Would you like to come eat with my friend and I?" I ask.

He looks at me for a moment before glancing back at his book. "No."

"Well, the offer is there," I say and rise from my seat. Eyes watch me and I hold my head high as I return to Natalie. Her eyes widen as I take my seat at the table.

"What was that?" She says.

"Just a friendly invitation. Nobody should eat alone."

"But he chose to be like that."

"So," I say and shove a chip into my mouth. "I just thought I'd be nice since we're both new. It'd be nice to make more friends."

"Ookay," Natalie says confused.

I smile to myself, knowing full well that boy will eventually open up and he'll make at least one friend before school ends.


End file.
